An other Frozen
by SwedishPirate
Summary: <html><head></head>Frozen Au. What if Elsa's powers was a curse? What if she wanted nothing else than to get rid of them? What if Hans wasn't evil? What if he didn't let Anna go alone after her sister? Hansanna and Kristelsa. (Sorry for my bad English)</html>
1. Prologue

**This is my first story, so be nice to me. Also English isn't my native language, so sorry for the mistakes. Also if there is some BIG mistake, please tell me so I don't make the same mistake in the future. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue.<em>

The war between Arendelle and Weselton had be going on for several years now. The present King of Arendelle looked out over his kingdom with his green eyes. It was raining outside and the streets was empty. He was worried. Not only for his kingdom, but for his wife and his 4 weeks old daughter. His wife sat on a chair and looked out the window with Elsa in her arms. She sat with her back against him. She had been very stressed over the war and the safety of the people. She also have a child to take care of, witch didn't help very much.

-"Your majesties!" A guard rushed in to the room. "Sorry for not knocking, but I have a important message"

-"What is it?" The King answered calmly.

-"The war is over! Weselton has giving up! We won!" The King carefully glanced towards his wife. He could see all the stress just leave her body. Her shoulders relaxed and she took a breath out. She turned her head at him and smiled, looking at him her ocean blue eyes full of happy tears. The King smiled back at her before went up to her and gave her a hug.

-"It's okay. She's save now." He kissed his wife on the cheek and looked down at his now awake daughter. She had her mothers beautiful dark brown hair and her eyes. The king bent down and kissed Elsa on the forehead. The little girl smiled. Another guard rushed in to the room, ruined their little family moment.

-"There is an old man outside that screams your name sir!" The guard said. The King walked to the window where his wife sat and looked out, and indeed,in the rain, it was a man. An very old man. The King carefully opened the window.

-"The King of Arendelle!" The old man shouted. "Because of what you did to my country, I'm gonna let your daughter suffer!" The Queen's grip around Elsa became harder. She stood up and backed away from the window. "She will be a witch with terrible ice powers that she will not be able control!" The man shouted. "She will hurt people she love!"

-"Write this down" The king said to the queen who sat in the corner. The queen fast put Elsa down in her basket and took out paper, a quill and ink. The old man outside continued screaming.

-"And the day she becomes queen she will froze to ice forever!" The old man screamed as a end. After that he walked away, never to be seen again. As soon as he left, a scream was heard from Elsa. The king ran from the window and pick up his daughter. Her previously dark brown hair had turned white, her skin was cold, and her eyes was now ice blue.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you say? Please review if you have a good idea, all suggestion are welcome. :)<strong>


	2. Prologue Part 2

"Leave!" The King said to the guards. Afraid to defy the king, the guards immediately left.

"Oh, my little baby girl." The queen said taking Elsa from the King. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"I know where we have to go" He answered and whipped her tears away. "Bring the paper with you" The queen toke the paper from her table and went out the door after her husband.

_At the trolls._

"Help please." He called out. "It's my daughter" The rocks on the hill around suddenly started to move. They rolled down to where the King and Queen stood. They opened themselves to reveal the trolls.

"It's the king!" The trolls said. One particular old troll stepped forward.

"You're majesty." The old troll said with a slight bow. "Cursed?" The king nodded.

"Here." Grandpabbie said and the Queen bent down. He carefully placed his hand on Elsa's forehead. "What was the curse?" The king rolled out the paper.

"She will be a witch with terrible ice powers that she will not be able control. She will hurt people she love. And the day she becomes queen she will froze to ice forever." The King read.

"Well her powers aren't so strong yet, put they will grown with her age." Grandpabbie said. Suddenly Elsa started crying and snow began to fall from nowhere.

"Shhh it's okay." The Queen stand up and rocked Elsa back and forward. "I'm here, it's okay." Elsa stopped crying and the snow disappeared.

"Apparently her powers controls by her feelings. That doesn't make it better." The old troll said. "My recommendation is that you avoid having more children." The Queen was frozen for a moment before bursting into tears. The king putted his arm around her and she leaned against him. "I also recommend that you don't tell her that her powers is a curse before she gets a little older." Grandpabbie said.

"Is it something more you can tell us?"

"Yes, make sure she doesn't be the Queen of Arendelle before I have figured out a way to break the spell. It may take a few years."

"We understand, thank you." The king said before leaving.

_Back at the castle_

"What are we gonna to?!" The Queen asked, now in panic.

"Shhh... We'll protect her, I'm sure she can learn to control it. Until then we looked the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We'll keep her powers from everyone. Including future children."


	3. Chapter 1

**Finally update! Sorry but I had a lot to do in school.**

* * *

><p>Twenty one years later.<p>

The soon to be queen of Arendelle looked out her window. She looked down on her gloves that hide her powers, no her curse, from the world. Her parents had to tell her the painful truth when she was eighth, and had hit her younger sister Anna in the head.

_Anna_

Just the thought of her sister made her heart cry. She hadn't seen her for years, only glimpses of her when had peeked through the keyhole. She still had the white streak in her hair after she hit her. She took a deep breath.

-"Don't let them in, don't let them see." She walked away from the window to look at a painting of her father, that had died for just three years ago. She took of her gloves.

-"Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal" She picked up a candlestick and a decoration to mimic the previous king."Don't feel."

-"Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know. But it's only for today.

She ran down the square smiling.

-"For the first time in forever." She ducked under a cake that two men was taking in to the castle.

-"I'm getting all I'm dreaming of." She jumped up on the wall."I chance to change my lonely world. I chance to true to love." She was running on the wall. "I know it's not tomorrow." She jumped down from it. "So it has to be today."

She run, but she didn't really look where she was going.

-"Nothing's in my waaaaaaay." Something hit her. She stumbled backwards, accidentally stepping in to a bucket that made her fall in to a boat. The boat slowly tipped, almost falling over the edge. Luckily for her, in stopped. In all haste, she had got seagrass in her face.

-"Hey!" Anna said, removing the piece of seagrass.

"-Oh I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" A handsome man on a horse had hit her.

-"Hey... Oh! No,no I'm fine."

-"Are you sure?" The handsome man stepped down from the horse and stepped in to the boat to help Anna.

-"Yeah, I just didn't look were I was going. But I'm fine! Actually."

-"Oh thank goodness." The man smiled against her and offered his hand. She smiled back and took it.

-"Oh I..." He helped her up. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He said with a slight bow.

-"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

-"Princess? My lady!" He went down on one knee and bowed, his horse did the same thing. The boat slipped down and almost feel in the water before it stopped. Hans fell over Anna who got pressed against the boat. Their noses got pressed against one others. They both blushed.

-"Ehm..." He started.

"Em, hi again." Hans's horse realise what he had done and made the boat go back to normal position. Hans fell backwards and Anna fell on him.

-"Oh boy." He said. She tried to stand up, but failed and fell again over Hans. Their noses were, once again, pressed against each others.

-"This is awkward." She said. "I mean you're not awkward just because we, I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait what?" She had move from him and he stood up. He took her hand and helped her up.

-"I'm apologies for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse." He corrected his west. "And for all the things that happened after that."

-"No no! It's okay. I'm not that princess. If you had met my sister Elsa it would be, jeez!" She scratched the horse chin. "But lucky for you, it's just me."

-"Just you?" Lost in each other's eyes they didn't notice the bells I'm he background.

-"The bells. The coronation! Em I gonna go, I have to go! I'm gonna go. Eh... bye!" She said with a smile and a wink. He winked back and so did his horse witch resulted in that Hans fell in the water.

* * *

><p><strong>A know pretty lame. But it will be better! (Hopefully)<strong>


	4. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two.**

* * *

><p>Anna reached the church just before the coronation were about to start. She stood beside of Elsa the whole time. She noticed Hans in the public. He had changed to dry clothes and he waved. She waved back , smiling. The priest lift up the crown and Elsa slightly bent forward. He placed the crown in her hair and the choir stopped singing. The priest held a pillow with the royal items on it. When Elsa were about to take them, he stopped her.<p>

-"Your majesty... The gloves." She took trembling of her gloves. She held her breath when she took hold of the items. She slowly turned around and everybody stood up. The priest started talking in classic Norwegian. Terrified about her powers being revealed, the fear took over Elsa. Frost starting to spread over the gold she holding in her hands. "_Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel." _Elsa repeated in her head. It didn't work. The frost were still spreading over the gold.

-"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The priest finished and she quickly put the items back on the pillow and put on her gloves. The Frost disappeared once she stopped touching them. She turned around to meet the audience and they applauded. No one seems to have noticed anything.

_Later at the ball:_

-"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa stepped forward. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna come rushing out and waved to the audience. Kai coughed politely and showed her to her place beside Elsa.

-"Really? Because I'm not sure-Oh! Okay." The audience applauded. Anna nervously put a piece of hair behind her ear.

-"Hi."

-"Hi,hi me?" Elsa nodded. "Oh, eh...hi…"

-"You look beautiful."

-"Thank you! You look beautifuller, I mean you don't look fuller just… More beautiful!"

-"Thank you." She were on her way to say something more when Anna interrupted.

-"Oh there's Hans!" She ran out in the throng of people. Elsa saw her talk to a man. She smiled sadly. She knew that she never could find true love with the curse that she had. Not because she cared, no, but she didn't want to be left alone again. Anna were now dancing with the man. Even from this distance Elsa could she the smile on her lips. Same for the man she were dancing with, Hans is that what she had called him?

Anna and Hans were sitting outside talking and eating krumkake.

-"Wait, wait, so you have how many brothers?"

-"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible. Literally! For two years."

-"That's horrible." He shrugged his shoulders.

-"That's what brother do."

-"And sisters." She added. "Elsa and I were really close when we were little, but then one day she just, shout me out and… I never knew why." He took her hand in his.

-"I would never shout you out." She sighed happily and looked up to meet his eyes. They were glowing with love. He smiled. She smiled back. Without any warning, he put his hands on her upper arms and kissed her, on the lips. It took a moment for Anna to realised what was going on. "_He's kissing me! Prince Hans of the Southern Isles is kissing me! And I loooove it!" _Hans quickly broke away, leaving Anna with tomato red cheeks.

-"You-I…" She started.

-"I'm so sorry Anna, that was really inappropriate. I-I don't know were that came from." He blushed and looked away. She just kept staring at him with big eyes. He looked back. "I'm really sorry I-" He were interrupted by Anna's lips on his. She relied with her hands on his thighs and kissed him passionately. After a few seconds Hans were back to the reality. He placed his hand on her face and started kissing her back.

When they finally broke away, they were both breathing heavily.

-"Can I say something crazy?" Anna asked.

-"I love crazy!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and the story is really boring so far, but it will better when the big changes in the story is gonna come. <strong>

**Have I done any mistakes? Tell me!**


End file.
